


Chocolate Mousse

by The_Green_Valkyrie



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Floor Sex, Food, For a Friend, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Tony Stark-centric, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Valkyrie/pseuds/The_Green_Valkyrie
Summary: You and Tony go to a party, only for your stay to be cut a little short.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Chocolate Mousse

“No. Put on the dress I just bought you. The red one.” Tony said as you descended the stairs. He was dressed in a nicely tailored suit with a black bow tie. 

“Tony,” You protested. “The red one is too flashy. You know I don’t like pulling attention.” 

“Do you forget that you’re dating me? You will always pull attention.” 

You let out a sigh and rolled your eyes. The dress Tony bought-- more likely, had his assistant buy-- was undoubtedly expensive. It wouldn’t hurt to wear it once, right? You trudged back up to your room and slipped the thin straps of your black dress off your shoulders. The red one you replaced it with made you look beautiful. It hugged your waist perfectly and the deep V that cut into the bodice looked elegant. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Tony said when you returned. “You’ll be the prettiest girl at the party.” 

You walked over to him. Your heels clicked on the marble floor. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“Would I not have been if I didn’t wear this dress?” You smirked at him. 

“Of course you would have.” Tony gave your hips a slight push, ushering you to the elevator. 

The cool air of Autumn in New York gave you goosebumps. You shivered a bit and Tony pulled you closer to him. He only broke his hold on you when he opened the passenger door. You picked up the tail of your dress and sat inside. Tony shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side. 

The car started up with a loud roar and Tony revved the engine before putting the car in gear. Tony rested his hand on your knee while he drove. The drive was short and soon you were pulling up to the valet parking drive. “Oh, Mr. Stark.” They valet said as Tony stepped out of the car. 

“Hey.” He said as he tossed the keys upward and towards the valet attendant. He opened your door and offered his hand. You took it and stepped out of the car. The best thing about Tony always driving to these things was the lack of media attention the valet services got. 

As you walked through the doors of the venue, Tony was greeted by an entourage of other well to do members of society. He held a firm hand on your waist as he said hello to each person through a fake smile. Soon, a server with a tray of champagne walked into Tony’s view. He let go of you and grabbed two glasses and handed one to you.

“Really, it’s been great but, uh, maybe we will see each other around soon.” He said to the last person who greeted him.

Tony took your waist and walked you away from the man he was talking to. “Who was that?” you asked after a sip of your drink. 

“Some jackass that wants me to invest in his solar power company. He’s been to my office six times. He just can’t take no for an answer.”

You moved through the crowd of people until you stopped at a long table lined with elegant desserts from end to end. Tony eyed over the sweets and found chocolate mousse. He grabbed it and loaded a bite onto a spoon. Just as he aimed to feed you the spoonful, a blonde woman approached you both. She made a point to wedge herself in between you and your boyfriend. 

“Hi Mr. Stark. Leslie Stockard, Entertainment Weekly. I was wondering if you’d be willing to answer a couple of questions for me?” The blonde asked. 

Tony reached around Leslie to grab your hand and pull you close to him. His arm wrapped around your waist and he pressed a kiss to your temple, something that had become a staple in your relationship.. He handed the chocolate mousse to you. “Sure.” 

Leslie asked the standard questions that Tony always gets asked: ‘How has your life changed since you became Iron Man?’ ‘What is it like working with The Avengers?’ 

They’re questions that, you’re sure, tired your superhero. As Tony answered questions, you stayed glued to his side, scanning the room for someone you knew. Finally, you spotted Natasha waltzing in. She naturally looked stunning in her black and white dress. She spotted you and motioned you over. You gave Tony a slight nudge with your elbow and told him you were going to join Natasha while he finished his interview. He nodded and let go of you. 

“Thank you.” You told Nat with wide eyes as you came up to her. You set your champagne down at the bar and started eating the dessert.

“Try not to look so bored next time.” Natasha kidded. 

You flashed an unamused smirk her way and she chuckled. “If you are bored by the constant media attention, imagine how Tony feels. He has been used to this his whole life, but his interviews aren’t about Stark Industries anymore. People are determined for him to reveal his secrets on the suit.”

“Tell me about it. Good thing he is a genius and no one is going to be able to do what he does.” You smiled and looked in Tony’s direction. 

Your smile quickly faded when you saw Leslie shuffling closer to Tony, touching his arm. Of course he shrugged her off, but she kept creeping closer to him. 

Nat had noticed, too. She placed a hand on your shoulder. “Journalists are relentless.” she tried her best to assure you. 

You weren’t dumb. Tony was attractive. Women mourned when he announced his relationship with you. Despite your many public appearances with him, women still threw themselves at him. You could see their appeal to Tony, obviously. You had actually made it a point to bump into him at the tech expo where you met. Still, it annoyed you that women flirted with your boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” You said before shoving a generous bite of mousse in your mouth. “Still wanna kick her ass. She stepped between Tony and me when she came up to him.” 

Natasha raised a brow at you. She took your now empty dessert dish from you and set it on the bar. She waved down the bartender. “Scotch, please.” 

The bartender made the drink and slid it towards Nat. She then handed the glass to you. “It’d be a shame if someone interrupted that interview, wouldn’t it?” 

You grinned at Nat, who placed her hands on your shoulders and shoved you in Tony’s direction. 

“You look thirsty, honey.” You said to Tony and handed him the glass. 

Tony looked at you graciously and took a sip of his scotch. “Ah, perfect. I am starving.” 

“Nat wanted to say hello, so whenever you’re done with your interview… come join us.” You stood on the tips of your toes and gave Tony a peck on the cheek. Your lipstick left a mark and you wiped it away with your thumb. You turned from him and glared at Leslie as you walked passed. 

“Excuse me.” Tony said as he moved to catch up with you. “Thank you.” He sighed to you. 

“She got a little handsy there, didn’t she?” You remarked. 

“Oh you noticed? So did, like, six other people.” Tony stayed by your side. “You a little jealous, sweet thing?” 

You side eyed him and he chuckled at you. Before you reached Natasha, Tony bent his head down so his lips were just inches from your ear. “Why don’t we say ‘hi’ to Nat and take a walk.” 

“Where are we going to walk?”

“To my car so we can get the hell out of here. I wanna see what the dress looks like on the floor.” 

Your cheeks grew hot and you bit your lip. Nat gave you a sly smile when you reached her. “How was that interview, Tony?” She asked him

“It gave me enough socialization for one event. I think we’re gonna split.” 

“It was good to see you, Nat.” You said and hugged her goodbye. 

\----

The minute Tony and you stepped off of the elevator, his hands ventured over your curves. His dark eyes smoldered with desire as they met yours. Time stood still looking into Tony’s eyes. Your hands cupped his face and your thumbs rubbed over his cheeks. 

His lips clashed with yours and your tongues danced with each other. Tony’s hands slipped up your back until they reached the top of your dress. He undid the small clasp at the top and slid the zipper down with ease. Your hands left his face to slip the dress off your shoulders. Red fabric pooled at your feet and Tony let out a low growl. He pulled himself from your lips and admired your body. He looked at the dress at your feet. “It does look better on the floor.”

“I bet this does, too.” You said as you undid his bow tie and threw it on the floor. “And this,” You continued stripping him of his suit jacket and tossing it aside. 

He grabbed your waist and pulled you against his body, locking his lips with yours once more. You lifted a leg and slipped your heel off with one hand, the other followed. 

His kisses drifted down to your pulse, facial hair tickling you ever so slightly. You let out a pleasure filled chuckle when Tony’s teeth met your skin. He picked you up and cradled your ass in his palms. 

He laid you down gently on the soft carpet of the sitting area. He hovered over top of you and found your pulse again, dipping down to your collarbone and exposed chest. His hands ventured from your thighs to meet his mouth, kneading your breasts tenderly. His tongue graced over your nipple and it sent shivers down to your core. 

Moaning into your chest, Tony's kisses moved to your stomach. He gave attention to each part of your body as he moved. You back arched in response and his hands met your hips. He slipped his fingers under your panties and slid them down your legs. 

He tossed your panties behind him and stared down at you. “You are beautiful.” He said as he slipped your thighs over his shoulders. 

His tongue dipped between your wet folds, flicking over your clit. You breath hitched. His fingers found your entrance and he slipped one inside you. 

Your moans became frenzied as he curled his finger inside you, not losing attention to your bud. 

Tony slid another finger inside of you, scissoring it against the other. Your walls clenched around his fingers. “Oh god.” You moaned 

“Cum for me.” His voice was muffled against you. 

Your body shook as your orgasm washed over you. Your fingers laced in his chestnut hair and gripped tightly. His pace quickened and he drew your orgasm out. 

Tony rose to his knees and unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it aside and kicked off his shoes. You sat up and unbuttoned his pants. You dipped your hand into his boxers and pulled out his cock. Sliding his pants down, you wrapped your lips around him.

His head fell back and he let out a moan. “Fuck.” 

You bobbed your head rhythmically and licked along his shaft. Both of his hands met the back of your head. He lightly grabbed on to your hair and guided your movements. 

You opened your mouth and eased him to the back of your throat. You breathed through your nose as you worked him over. His cock twitched and he bucked his hips.

You looked at him through your lashes as hot tears started to stream down your cheeks. His eyes met yours and he pulled himself out of your mouth. 

He motioned you to lay down and he slipped his pants off entirely. 

He stroked one hand over his cock and he climbed back on top of you. “As much as I love that pretty little mouth of yours, I want to feel your cunt.” 

He lined himself up with your hole and thrust himself inside. He buried his cock in you until his hips met yours. 

He kissed you lustfully as he drove himself in and out of you. Loud moans escaped your lips between kisses. 

Your pussy clenched around his cock as you came again. 

Tony’s body stiffened and he fucked harder. Your moans turned into screams of pleasure that sent him over the edge.

With one final thrust he filled you with his hot liquid. 

Sweaty and breathless, he collapsed beside you on the floor. 

He hooked his arm around you and you turned to rest your head on his bicep. Your hand rested on his chest, just below the radiant light that glowed from his chest. You used a finger to trace around it and lazily swung your leg over his. 

“This was way better than that fucking party.” Tony said to you, still trying to catch his breath. 

You hugged him close to you and sat up on an elbow. You leaned closer to him, giving him a soft back on the lips. “A thousand times better.”


End file.
